The Unthinkable
by BlankStareOfDoom
Summary: Vegeta x OC. Rinna is a fifth year college student who lives with her best friend Bulma. While experiencing death she realizes that she's lonely and needs someone to be there for her. But will Vegeta be that support she so desperately needs?
1. A New Destiny

A New Destiny

Blankstareofdoom: Hey all, I decided to look into Dragon Ball Z again to draw a picture for someone who is obsessed with the series and to be honest I kinda felt a weird sensation. I haven't watched the series since 8 years ago and I was surprised by all the innuendos and how the characters I used to be in love with were actually real jerks… no I'm not talking about Vegeta, I mean GOKU. C'mon the man leaves, refuses to come back and dies all the time while poor Chichi cries her eyes out for him. I could rant all day but here we go, this is for a friend of mine, enjoy~!

* * *

"Rinna! Darling, will you do me a _huge_ favor?" An arm wrapped around me as I sat reading my English book. That shrill voice would surely drive me mad one of these days. I can't really say that I understand why I'm still living in this huge mansion, but what I can say is that it beats walking miles on end just to get to school. Even if I did want to move out where would I go?

"What is it this time? 'Take out the trash', 'balance the checkbook', or perhaps 'do my laundry'?," Shutting my book in a rather threatening manner, I turn around to get out of the loose grasp. "I'm not a personal slave Bulma! I'm your friend and you should start treating me like one." I'm not a complainer… BELIEVE me. Bulma just brought the worst in me! I admit I enjoy fighting with her about stupid things such as the length of my hair and the clothes she wears or even the fact that a training-driven mad man was living in the house. Well, he wasn't really living IN the house for you see he was always training in the stupid little orb a few inches _outside_ of the house.

"Hey! I've been a_ good_ friend! What about that time I set you up on that date when you felt lonely?" She retorted, crossing her arms with a huff as usual. That little quip only made my lip quiver and my face harden into a sort of snarl. "I had to pull a LOT of strings and you ended up kicking the guy off of a two story building!"

Ah yes… the DATE. "Bulma! I told you I'm not into blind dates, and you set me up on one anyways! Do you know how much work I missed just for a guy to look up my skirt and fondle me?" I shouldn't be yelling, normally when a fight breaks out things get rather, well, messy. "And besides… Men just end up breaking me and making me cry…" I whispered low as I looked to the ground, trying not to move into another pity spiral. This was my fifth year in College and I am an average girl with light brown hair in a common stacked bob. The only abnormal thing about me was that my eyes were two different colors! The right eye is blue and my left eye is brown. I'm always mocked for it because I'm sort of a late bloomer… The brown eye is my stronger eye so my classmates call it the 'smart' side of my brain. I got the mutation only because I drank a hell of a lot of crap I found laying around my house. Not a good idea, but I was a crazy teen.

Bulma looked a little worried as I took a turn for the worse. I was bringing down the mood of the whole mansion. "Well, look, Rinna I didn't mean to make you upset… but I really do need this favor." She looked genuinely serious. " I need you to bring the prince his dinner. He refuses to take a break and maybe if you go in he'll stop and eat."

"What makes me so special?"

"You don't scream at him…" Touche… Bulma always started mini wars with Vegeta. It always ended the same way: Bulma started screaming, Vegeta screamed back, and Bulma got depressed and cried. Maybe she did deserve a break.

"…I guess, but you owe me one Bulma. You know how I feel about the man…"

"Ah, you rock! Here," she handed me the tray and scooted me off the couch and out the door. "I'll be out with Yamcha, toodles~!" She waved her fingers at me as she closed the door and skipped off.

"W-wait Bulma you-" she was gone… If I had known she was going off with Yamcha I would have said no. And here, I thought she seriously had to do something important. Maybe I was just jealous of her happiness. I turned around to face the pod, swallowing hard as I approached the shaking orb. I knew he was doing something dangerous in there, but I had to get the task done. I told Bulma I would and the spiky-haired livid man would be hungry and possibly even more enraged if I didn't feed him. "Feeding the beast…" I whispered, grinning to myself. I found myself so hilarious at times… Pretty sad huh?

As I ascended the steps to get up to the door of the orb I knocked on it gently. After not hearing even a grunt I knocked louder. "Oh Prince, your Princess left you food." I sang in a rather exasperated manner. There was still no response. Then after a moment a faint 'Go Away' was heard. "C'mon you have to eat some time…" I paused, making a slight sigh. "You know it as well! Training takes energy which comes from food which you NEED." My major was NOT psychology. I couldn't reason with anyone for my life. If it ever came up that I would need to give a reason for someone to not kill me I would be dead. It's not my fault… I just can't lie to anyone! It was how I was raised.

The pod opened forcing me to jump back so the door wouldn't crush me. I expected the Prince to come out looking just as pristine as he did going in, but to my surprise he was smelly, sweaty, and beaten. "…" His eyes glared down at me as I admired his physique with my lips parted in disbelief. "Well slave woman, give it to me…" He growled as he held his hand out to me. Ah yes, the tray. I handed it to him as he looked me up and down. He had seen me… oh yes he had. But who exactly was I? Why was the Blue haired woman not there to feed him? Was I her replacement now?

Before he could speak I spoke to him as if I knew what he was thinking. "Bulma said that I was less likely to fight with you and get you out of your training pod to eat…" I didn't argue with the 'slave woman' comment. And I sensed a bit of disappointment. Normally Bulma would have yelled at him and judging by his face he found it rather amusing. She sure knew how to tame em'. I held my arm as I eyed him through my bangs. He wasn't leaving, but he was eating. This was so awkward! It was like he was expecting something else from me. I wasn't that good looking so what could it be? I mean, I had the shoulders of an athlete but my body was short and my hips were large. Maybe he was marveling at how I was so weak or how he was actually taller than me? "Well, since my job is done, I think I'm going to go… finish reading…" I turned to leave but I still felt his eyes on me. I was becoming nervous! I just wanted to turn around and tell him to knock it off, but I couldn't. This wasn't going to be my day… I could just feel it…

* * *

Later that night…

Bulma was still out and I was left alone. In this house, I was never entirely alone! Bulma's parents were always in the kitchen or the lab and sometimes there were random green people or other friends staying over. But at the moment there was a serene quiet in the living room where I was finishing up writing colorful sticky notes to tag at important pieces of each page in my book. I was in for a real treat… to be graced by the Prince's presence. My book was snatched out from my hand, making me jump. There went my peace… "What are you _doing_? Give that back RIGHT now!"

"I don't take orders from anyone, woman…" he replied, keeping the book just out of my reach as he flipped through the pages. "Oh, you've even laced the pages with colorful papers... how cute." He noted sarcastically. "Why not just color the whole damned book in rainbows…"

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Vegeta? I have to finish my homework!" I grabbed back the book with an annoyed growl. "Go back to training!"

He looked a little confused at the idea of 'home work'. But the bigger issue at hand: This was the first time he was actually told to go back to training. It was a huge adjustment… "Well, now I don't feel like it." He crossed his arms, glaring through the back of my head. Vegeta was nothing but a spoiled brat who needs someone to fight with him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of attention. "Woman, why do you mark the colorful notes on the book pages?" he smirked.

Oh, was that supposed to be a smart remark? I shut my book once again, finding his question a little too hard to swallow. "To help me remember important pieces and quotes from the book." A devious idea ran through my head as I peeled another sticky note off of the batch. One more stupid question or stupid remark and I would…

"Hah… you can't remember the material in a book, what are you an idiot?" his smirk, that was it. All I needed to play with him. Vegeta's arrogance was making my head stir. My hand quickly moved as I hit his large forehead with one of the colorful squares. "…you…" he growled.

"Hey, be greatful it's a GREEN sticky… actually, I think that this color suits you much better…" I stuck another note to his face. Pink. Oh how Pink was NOT his favorite color. I should have remembered when Bulma infuriated him with the pink shirt and yellow pants. He looked ridiculous. The only thing I remembered next was his hand on my neck and not being able to breathe. The actual pressure around the neck didn't hurt as much as the lack of air did. My lungs were crying for air as he didn't let up. He was seriously going to kill me over a stupid sticky note? I gagged and gripped his arm as he held me down his eyes hard and dangerous, veins popping out on his forehead as he scowled at me. Was I going to die? It was hard to concentrate on his speech… I only caught 'fool' ' idiot' and 'die'. As my breath soon disappeared I really thought I was done for. I was brought to darkness followed by a fuzzy black and white rectangle of vision which resembled the annoying static of a television screen that was out of order. As my eyes reopened I found him with his lips attached to him, his fingers plugging my nose as he breathed into me. I could feel cold sweat all over my body… Fear.

I gasped and pushed him off of me as I started breathing again, my eyes tearing as I grasped my throat. Scary, but exhilarating. I was alive, and he saved me from himself. He probably knew that if he killed me Bulma would go ballistic on him. He just kneeled on the couch watching me breathe deeply as liquid flooded from my eyes. He had no apology. He just watched as if to make sure I wasn't really dead. How did I suddenly become a liability? "Y-you…" I gasped, looking to him with disbelief.

"Well, now you know not to cross me, woman…" he crossed his arms as if it were her fault that he did that to her. It was as if he thought he was training her… It was so irritating and I couldn't take much more of this.

"Rinna."

"What?"

"My name, it's Rinna…" I was so mad, but I was scared out of my wits. Sadly enough I was like a kicked puppy. I felt as if he had tamed me. I grabbed my books shakily, wanting to get away from him as soon as I could. So this was how a battered woman felt… defenseless, weak, and scared.

"…Woman." I tensed, turning to see him holding up my book. 'Shakespeare's Classics'. I felt my shoulders tense at his voice. "You forgot one." I wasn't about to go back and take it. I wanted to leave.

"Keep it." I had a quip to add, but I didn't want to enrage him any further. And as I walked off, I could have sworn he was smirking.


	2. Through Hazed Eyes

Chapter 2: Through Hazed Eyes

BSOD: Forgot to mention, Do NOT flame me! I know I'm not that good at playing Vegeta and I haven't seen DBZ in a while ( -cough- -cough- 8 years –cough-) but this is for my friend. I'm trying my best!

* * *

The rest of the night was rather quiet. And yet I couldn't help but feel an awful paranoia. What if he wanted to finish the job tonight? I sat up in my bed with a blanket wrapped around my body as I shook. I should never have accepted the chore from Bulma! To hell with her happiness! I need sleep and peace in order to do my homework and now that I have a constant fear of a man living in the same building I can't get anything done.

As the sun rose I heaved a heavy sigh. It was time to get on my way to College and I didn't sleep at all. To my dismay this morning would not be a very cheery one. Everyone was home and getting breakfast ready as I managed to pull myself out of bed and trudge to the bathroom. I was never a sight to behold in the morning: my hair a mess, wearing baggy pj pants, a tank top, and a baggy sweatshirt to go along with it. As I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and got dressed I must have bumped into 3 walls, fallen on the ground, stepped in the toilet, and I swear once I heard Vegeta grunt at me. That's my life, looking through discolored, hazy eyes. I couldn't even enjoy my breakfast! I missed my mouth so many times I had to wash my face to get the syrupy waffle mess off of my slightly tanned skin. I was still not awake even after all of my trials and tribulations this morning. I should not have even thought about going to school today, I was in NO shape.

Everything went by so fast. The next thing I knew was that I mounted my Capsule scooter and flew off. The wind blowing through my hair gave me a chill which continued on as I scooted off through the summer breeze. Normally these rides were relaxing to me but today I just felt cold and sick. My hands were shaking on the handle bars as I fought to keep myself from swerving or God forbid falling off. I made the mistake of releasing one of my hands to feel my forehead. There was no fever, just sweat, a cold sweat. The next thing I knew I was floating in the same world that Vegeta had sent me to when he had choked me to death; the same black and grey fuzz and then the black room. There was nothing but black surrounding me as I tried to find my hands but I wasn't able to see myself. It was as if my life meant nothing and I was just another piece of the black space.

When I opened my eyes I noticed I was still floating, but I could see my arms and the butt of someone carrying me. Cool air was flooding up my skirt as my savior flew me…wait. I was FLYING without my scooter! "H-hey… what's…" I was so tired and drained. The blue jumpsuit, it was Vegeta wasn't it?

"Just shut up you idiot…" Oh yeah, that was Vegeta alright. He was lecturing me on being an idiot, but I couldn't really listen to him as I watched the world zoom by. I didn't like this mind set, it made me feel so powerless that I couldn't control any thought or action. "To think you passed out miles above the ground… If I hadn't been there you would have died…" He realized I wasn't listening the moment he turned to see my eyes closed. I had fallen asleep. He could gloat all he wanted when I woke up, but for now I needed the sleep.

* * *

I awoke in my bedroom covered in blankets with a cold cloth on my forehead. "Mhn." I grunted lightly as I removed the cloth and placed it back in the wooden bowl full of water. It wasn't like I had a fever! I was just tired because of my paranoia of being killed by the very man that saved me. What business was it of his to do so anyways? I mean, I was appreciative of the fact I wasn't dead or harmed in any way but he didn't seem the type to really help anyone.

Pushing the blankets up and off of me I moved to edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes. I still felt hazy but at least I wouldn't pass out again. No one else was in the room with me… thank God. I had a weird dream when I was in the darkness._ I was in a church when I looked outside the window to see Vegeta stark naked being attacked by what looked like a dangerous swarm of insects. As I made my way out side to get him the swarm had stopped attacking him as I dragged him inside of the church. He was rather heavy and hard for me to carry into the pews but I managed to pull all my strength together for him. He woke up briefly to mumble something to me, but he was too weak to say anything other than jumbled phrases. As I watched him lay there with such innocence I noticed a tail of a monkey and bruises lacing his body. He looked younger… a few years younger actually. I couldn't help but touch his smooth skin and the moment I did so everything was healed and he woke, his eyes boring into mine._ I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about the odd dream. There were so many questions I had about this dream, but I wouldn't dare answer myself. I was afraid to know the answer.

I managed to get up and walk out of my room to the bright light of the hall. My head pounded and my body ached from sleeping for so long. It must have been night time… There wasn't much of a bustle in the house which normally meant people were out again. Making my way to the kitchen, I stretched my aching limbs and yawned before reaching to open the fridge. Plenty of MREs: Meals Ready to Eat. The military term was the term we used in the house because Vegeta didn't like the words 'left over'. The real kind of MREs were the ones that reheated in water for only a few minutes and made you constipated as heck. Never again would I eat a military boxed meal. "…mh…" I grunted, grabbing the first box out of the fridge, popping off the top, and then jammed it into the microwave on high for a few minutes. There was no noise except for the faint buzzing of the microwave and a man on the tv speaking about problems around the world. This sort of quiet, it's what I wanted but I couldn't help but feel a tiny tinge of pain in my heart. I really was lonely wasn't I? My standards are so high I can't even get a date anymore.

The constant beeping of the microwave caught my attention. The food was done, oh joy. I took the food out of the microwave with oven mitts and made my way to the couch to eat my meal. I didn't remember turning the television on, but in this house nothing really made any sense. That was it, I knew I needed to snap out of my self-pity or else I would have another breakdown. I sat down on the left side of the couch placing my legs up as I spooned little bits of mashed potato into my mouth followed by some sort of cheesy substance. I gave up trying to figure out what Mrs. Briefs' cooking was. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was edible and rather delicious once you got used to it, but the mass of food looked like a train wreck. I finished up my meal and sat back on the couch. To my surprise there was light snoring coming to the right of me. I hadn't even noticed! Vegeta was sleeping with at least 7 empty containers of food littering the coffee table, his feet propped up, and his arms crosses like he was still awake. He must have broken the training pod somehow… Vegeta never watched tv. Actually, he never took a break was more like it.

I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face. It was just like in my dream, but he looked a little bit older now; not to mention angrier. Well, he may have been a dangerous, evil, man but he did save you. And he was sort of cute. I grabbed the nearest blanket and covered him up the bed I could not getting any acknowledgement from him. He must have been in a deep sleep. I shook my head as thoughts crossed my mind. I would not even think about taking advantage of him while he slept. He could easily kill me! And yet, I was so desperate for attention from the opposite sex. I would never stoop so low! Though if this loneliness kept up Who knows what would happen to me. I let out a sigh and laid my head on the couch by his thigh. 'Why is it that I want to get close to you…' I whispered lowly. I wasn't expecting an answer from anyone; it was a question for me to answer. But I didn't think about it with fear that I might look too deeply into things. Vegeta was a good looking man, but he was way out of my league. He trained hard and fought like a warrior and I… I was a lazy College student who had a hard time understanding things. Opposites attract, yeah right. Growing up I was always told to find someone who would 'compliment' me in every way, and this man before me didn't compliment me, he made me look like an idiot and feel weak.

I heard a slight 'hmph' which made me look up to the powerful man. Vegeta heard me! He was smirking down at me with a smug expression. I just wanted to kick him in the teeth for pretending to be asleep. "Well…" Before he could say anything else I looked toward the tv again, my face showing a slight red.

"You heard nothing…" I growled at him lightly which set him off in a fit of laughter. Yeah… This was starting to get interesting.


	3. Break My Heart

Chapter 3: Break My Heart

BSOD: chapter 3 already? Man, I can't wait until the next one haha. They keep getting shorter unfortunately. Oh Well, enjoy~! (p.s. Post comments! )

You would think that after such an awkward night that Vegeta would have given me hell. But, for some reason things just went back to the way they always were. He went back to training once his orb was fixed and I…I went back to studying. Though the funny thing is, I don't feel bad at all. He didn't reject me or accept me. It felt as it I still had a chance with him even though I knew he would just end up breaking me like every other man that had come before him. It would be best to ask him soon rather than become attached to him and risk losing more than my heart, my dignity. But as usual here I am filtering through boxes of my old memories which I refused to remember. My home life was a mess as a child. I grew up with multicolored hair courtesy of my mother and with bruises all over my being thanks to dear old daddy.

My dad was an engineer for the Capsule Corp thanks to Bulma's father and my mother was a hairdresser at the cheapest barber shop in town. My mother was an idiot, plain and simple. She dyed her hair so many different colors that even her pubic hairs were becoming discolored from all the dye flowing down her body as she washed the dye out in the shower. She wanted to badly to make me just like her, a dirty whore who thought that coloring her hair would keep her from aging. She would dye my hair as a baby and spike it in all directions so that by the time I was ten I would be the most stylish girl in my school. Oh how she was wrong. I was mocked for having a different color of hair for each day and how poorly my hair was due to dying it. And then there was dear Dad. My father was a strong man who thought he could defy the laws of physics himself. He would constantly mock my hair color and then yell at my mother for making me look like a freak. The only reason he married my mother was because she was Italian and liked to eat the same foods he did. She couldn't cook for her life so they always ordered out. My parents would constantly fight over cheating on one another to the point where they would take it out on me. Dye my hair puke green, beat me, force me to go to bed with no dinner… by the time I was fourteen I was a no good delinquent with no motivation until I met Bulma. She would let me stay at her house when things got bad at mine. She would lend me clothes, wash the cheap dye out of my hair and we would giggle and share stories about our high schools, boys, even TV shows we loved.

What happened to my parents? One day I got home from school and everything in my house was destroyed. Blood splattered on the walls around the house, the curtains were pulled down, broken glass and bullet shells laced the floors. I panicked and ran through the house screaming for my mom and dad. I opened every door and closet until I found them, holding onto one another on their king mattress, not moving. I dropped my books as I stared at the bloody scene. That moment in time I realized something. For the first time in my life I was given peace and so were they. I was finally free from those who made my life a living hell and they were free from the pressures of everyday life; me. That moment I took the phone and called the police before calling Bulma. Everything happened so quickly. The next thing I knew I was at Bulma's house and from then on I stayed at her house.

My origins were clear once more and I felt that sense of nothing but a pit of despair in my stomach. I missed my parents but I had to be independent in order to make something of myself one day. A family portrait was all I had left to remind myself of those days that I dreaded and yet, I missed them so very much. I found myself looking up to the ceiling. This sort of feeling. I just wanted to scream and cry where no one would be able to see me. Then something came to mind. I knew where to go…

It wasn't that hard sneaking out of my room to the outside. The place was so big that it was easy to get lost. I had put on a meager tank top and some spandex shorts as I made my way to the orb outside of the house. "Good, Vegeta's probably done for the day…" I looked around, making my way into the sphere taking a good look around. The place smelt like sweat and hard work with a hint of onions. Gross… I plugged my nose as I entered deeper to find the control pad. "…so this is the gravity machine that Mr. Briefs was talking about." I muttered to myself, closing the door before turning the gravity up a little. Much to my surprise, even at a low level, the gravity brought me to my knees. "A-ah!" I cried out, trying to move. My arms felt like they weighed 50 pounds. This was a bad idea, I felt so defenseless, so blocked in. "A-AHHHH!" I cried out, standing on my feet. I wasn't going to give up so easily. I wouldn't stop trying, I needed to prove myself I could bare this.

All my life I felt like I had to shut people out and everything had to be perfect. I didn't want to be in any awkward place like I was now. I didn't want to feel any pain, but this was even worse than anything I had ever felt. I could feel my emotions coming out in screams and grunts as I punched foreword working on pure adrenaline of fear and hatred. I felt a power like I had never felt before. It was just like in my dream when I had healed Vegeta. I felt it coursing through my veins.

From that day on, every night I would go into the gravity room when Vegeta was done in order to work off steam. I had discovered more than I had thought that night. I had a power inside of me that grew each time I went into the chamber. Because of my dream I was sure it was a healing ability. I tried to keep this power a secret from everyone. I _was_ still trying to develop myself.

One night as I snuck out things were unusually quiet once more. There was no sign of any life around the house, so I figured I was safe. I headed out and stared at the gravity chamber for a moment. In that moment I felt someone behind me. My perception skills were rapidly increasing to the point where Bulma couldn't even sneak up on me anymore. I figured it was a motion thing.

"So you _have_ been training in my gravity chamber…" That gruff voice made me stiffen in my place. "Well, if you were looking for a physical challenge you've found one." I turned to see Vegeta, standing with his arms crossed like always.

"This chamber wasn't made for only you… and I don't need your help." I muttered moving up into the chamber.

"I've been watching you train, woman…" he smirked, making me stop and lean against the door frame. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for. For a normal human you would have been crushed and yet your power level just continues to increase the more the gravity goes up…" He knew about my power. He had noticed all this time and yet he said nothing to me until tonight. Judging by the way he was speaking, he also knew that I just realized what power I had. I was in a trance trying to figure out when he had noticed this and why he cared. Was he just looking for a challenge?

The door to the pod was closing and before I knew it the gravity knocked me down again. Vegeta! "W-what the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard?!" I cried out. I wasn't up to this level yet… I would be crushed at this rate.

"Push yourself woman, you will never find what you're looking for by taking tiny steps at a time…" he was standing straight up right in front of me. What was this…? I knew he wasn't human, he could FLY. But this gravity… I felt like if I moved my arms would snap off. "Think about what makes you want to be stronger, work toward a goal." He coached.

"I c-can't move…" I was panicking again. This time it was too much. I began to pant as fear swallowed me up. I couldn't move! I was nothing! Just another piece of the black that swallowed me up when I passed out into a dream. " No, stop it!" I felt tears flow from my eyes. "Stop it! Just leave me alone!"

"You're a pathetic whelp! You just want to prove that you can't do a thing and that you're worthless. "He spat at me, "you aren't even fit to walk on the same ground as me, swine."

I felt something snap inside of me. He meant it, didn't he? I felt him rip out my heart and throw it on the ground and stomp on it repeatedly, the blood squirting all over like in my house when I came upon my house to find a bloodied massacre of bullets and pain. "…you…fucking…bastard…" I whispered, losing control of my body. I stood up on my hands and knees before making my way to my feet. I felt tears flood my eyes. "_You _don't know anything about me. " It was hard to breathe, I was blinded by rage. It was all coming out, everything I suppressed over the years. Mom and Dad dying, losing everything, the need to be loved; my passion was so high in the air I couldn't believe that I was so powerful. "Break my heart…" I whispered, trudging my way over to him. "Into a million pieces just so you aren't miserable by yourself." I cried out as I threw a punch at him. He was too strong and fast for me. He grabbed my punch and smirked. He had done it. He pushed me over the edge and made me prove myself to him. I gave him the satisfaction of getting to me, but he seemed more interested in my guts than anything else.

The minute the gravity was turned off I fell flat on my face. I was weak now but tomorrow I would show him I could do more. I felt Vegeta pick me up with no effort whatsoever as he brought me to the very same couch in which he had strangled me what seemed like months ago. To think a pink sticky-note could cause so much trouble? I felt my body drop onto the cushions rather roughly before being covered with a blanket. "Vegeta…"

"Go to bed woman, tomorrow I'm going to train you until you can't feel your body." He turned off the TV and turned his back to her. "I don't want you to pass out again."

"Vegeta!" I managed to grab at his glove as he tried to walk off. "Were you serious?" I whispered, a bit hurt. He was just going to leave me to sleep while I was in a fragile state.

Things were quiet for a bit but then he turned to face me. I couldn't even blink before he grabbed my hair, pulled my head back, and clamped his mouth over mine. I was beyond shocked! My body was on fire as he moved his lips hungrily over mine. In a brash attempt to get my mouth open, he squeezed my cheeks rather roughly to part my lips as his tongue entered mine. This was like an odd dream. I had been wishing for this sort of contact, thanking God himself in my head as his tongue slid across min. I wanted to badly to be close to him and run my fingers through his hair but I could only move my one hand to his cheek in order to stabilize our faces. After a bit he pulled away leaving me breathless and red in the face. "Never listen to your enemy's taunts…" he replied sternly before getting up and walking away.

I couldn't even think straight. After that kiss, I felt nothing but tired and fulfilled. It's like I was worried at anything anymore. For once I felt like everything was going right. As my eyes fluttered shut I fell into a deep sleep. What would wait for me when I woke up, who knows? But what I do know is that I would be in a whole world of pain.


	4. Bite Me

Chapter 4: Bite Me…

BSOD: For a starting out fiction this is going pretty well haha. I would appreciate more popularity though… send the fiction around to your friends! The lemon scene is coming! And an Illustration of Rinna is on its way! Drawn by myself of course!

* * *

"Come on Woman!" It's hard enough as it is… I didn't need Vegeta screaming in my ear every five seconds telling me I was pathetic and that I could do better. "Where is your pride? Get off your face and fight me!" Yeah, it was training day with Vegeta and my head was somewhere else. He left me with so many questions in my head by kissing me previously. I felt like I needed more. My dreams were just becoming more and more sexual. In the shower, on the bed, in the gravity capsule; even on the lawn.

I was beaten to a pulp and given no pity. I was glad he wasn't being sexist, but at the same time I thought I deserved special acceptance considering I was weaker and needed to keep my face intact. Or did he like women who had scars and bruises on their faces? Vegeta still couldn't even tell me what was supernatural about me. You would think one of his alien friends would know something! "V-Vegeta," I panted, a puddle of sweat under my body as I managed to get onto my hands and knees. "I'm a-at my limit, please…" I begged him to let me take a break. The pain was too much to bear, as always. I knew I needed to follow through but when your arms feel like they're going to snap off you tend to feel a need to rest them with the fear of them actually snapping off of your being. "It's been hours, I need sleep." I had been training with him since this morning. He woke me up by kicking me off the couch, stuffed food into me, and then dragged me out to the gravity chamber. Didn't he have training of his own to do still, or was this his break?

His face was still hard and unforgiving. There was no way I was going to get out of this without losing feeling of everything. "I told you, until you realize your own power you won't get a break…" and with that, he side swept me with a kick to the face. Yes, he probably enjoyed women with deformities of the face because I was going to have one if he kept kicking my damn face! "I'm a threat! Take me down like you would your enemy!" He instructed me as he walked painfully slowly toward me. There was only one way to get him to stop. But what if my power really wasn't much… would he still bond with me like he was now? "Think about someone who really hurt you and force that aggression on me. Yes, I drowned your puppy," He was just being stupid now. Guessing on random occurrences… maybe if he said it with a bit less sarcasm, "I killed your parents…"

My breathing stopped. Another wild-guess, and yet the room around me froze. I hate my parents, now why should I care if you killed them or not? Something inside of me snapped at that moment. I didn't care for my family; I really didn't, but the thought of losing my family. It was unfair, now why would someone take the only two people that resembled me in any way and kill them? I didn't understand, I couldn't! And yet right here, right now… I felt like I needed to take revenge. "You…_bastard_." What a cheap shot. I got up on my feet and walked over to him as he walked to me. Things weren't painful anymore. I could walk in the gravity. My heart hurt more than anything right now.

Vegeta wasn't shocked in the least bit. I had a knack for becoming blind with rage. It was partially why he felt a need to poke at me until I snapped. It was intriguing how my mental state shattered with just a simple spoken word. "Come at me woman…" He put his hands up.

* * *

Training had become one of my favorite activities. Yet the dreams just became worse. I would soon go mad with another need. This need to confront him about a sexual relation with him was pushed by Bulma. I didn't want to lose Vegeta like I had lost all of the other men that had entered my life: to a prettier young woman. Bulma now brought Vegeta his meals and fought with him until he screamed at her. But the most sickening part was that in the end, I saw the way she looked at him, she was in love. I always bound myself bawling fists around her. She talked about him so lovingly around me as if she were going to marry him the next day. Would I really even get a chance with him? She was everything he could ever want.

I sat outside of the training pod at the tiny picnic table which was just a few feet away. I needed to talk with him about everything. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked me as I looked up from my shoes. Something was…different? "How… did your wounds heal so fast?" I expected he would be somewhat astonished. Well, I could only imagine that he was. It was really hard to tell with him, his face looked the same in every emotion unless he was flustered.

"Oh, Yeah, I found out my power…" I smiled up at him as he made his way over to me, wiping his face with a once dry towel. "Well, my ability is healing," Definitely embarrassing. "I know, not a very powerful power but, it's better than nothing right?" I heaved a sigh. "Vegeta, I need to talk to you about something." I hated speaking to him about awkward subjects; he just stood there with a serious face, his eyes boring into me!

"Healing is a needed skill on the battle field." He grunted. "Though if you get attacked, which you will more often now that you are of use, you won't be able to defend yourself."

"Vegeta, please!" I stopped him, gripping my skirt. "This is serious!" though I knew he _was _being serious for once. "Training with you is the only thing I enjoy anymore. I threw my homework to the side just to spend time with you and yet," I couldn't help but pause. I felt like I was going to cry. But crying never helped in this situation. "I know you and Bulma have become closer than I can ever hope to be with you… I just want to know if you love me." I held my breath as time ticked by slowly. There was no sound except for the whistling wind around the complex. I knew I was confused and scared as I sat looking at my orange shoes as if that would stop this reality from happening.

Vegeta turned around with no word and started walking toward the door to the house.

"Vegeta!" I looked up, trying to stop him. As if my calling his name would do anything. I really was pathetic.

"I have no need for love, woman! I am a _warrior_!" he yelled back at me. I never felt my heart break in the way it did just now. That kiss, those dreams were for nothing. Just a fantasy that would never be. "Besides…" I looked up, a bit of hope in my eyes. "Love does nothing but distract you from your real problems…" and with that, he walked into the house and slammed the door. I was alone, scared, and hurt. How did this one man inflict so much pain in me? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

After that, I hadn't spoken to Vegeta. I couldn't even look him in the eye at the little parties the Briefs family had, or at the one time of day everyone got together to eat as a family. I went back to my studies in exchange for my training. Though, in order to maintain my strength through the hard times of depression I would blow off steam when I knew Vegeta was off asleep. I felt awful, as if I were doing the wrong thing by acting like a baby. But he broke my heart and now Bulma was hanging off of him as if he were a toy. But the weirdest thing was every time he passed me he would look at me as if expecting an acknowledgement from my being. I was spoiled, so I ignored him even when he handed back my Shakespeare book. I opened it to find a quote about Hamlet's insanity when I found a pink sticky note with a certain something written on it. "Alas, poor Yorik… I knew him well?" I whispered to myself, smiling slightly as I shut the book. Was this to mock me? Vegeta actually _read_ the book? Was this a trick? It had to be. I wish I had found this earlier.

What had changed in the past few months of doing nothing but ignoring Vegeta? Well, The Briefs decided to adopt me into their family formally so that I would have a proper family. I graduated College finally as well! And now as I sat at the dinner table I decided to make an announcement about something near and dear to me. "…I wanted to say something…" I glared as Vegeta continued to eat despite the message to come. "Well despite the lack of manners, it's still a special day. I have become a part of this family by paperwork and kindness and I just wanted to say I'm making the next step in my life towards a better future…"

"Just spit it out woman…" that same growl, it made my skin crawl and my temper raise.

"I'm getting married…" that sure as hell made him choke. Bulma was in totally shock when she heard I was getting married before her. She was so happy and _our_ parents were hugging me and congratulating me. Bulma, I could tell, was furiously happy. But Vegeta, he couldn't believe what I just said. This was the first time I saw that expression. What? Did he expect me to live my life in regret of never getting laid by him? Well, to be quite honest I actually didn't really love this man as much as I loved Vegeta. I still loved him. But I was sure Vegeta realized this as well, for he had gone from shocked to angry, smashing his hands on the table.

"Oh, really? How very mature of you to marry a man you don't even love to mock me!" no one was expecting that. Not even me. "Well, I hope the best for your sham of a marriage! Hmph!" He stormed out of the room leaving everyone silent.

"When's the wedding dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked me in a rather dumb manner. But I couldn't think. Why did he get so upset?

* * *

That night I lay on my bed unable to sleep. I felt too deep into thought to sleep. Why did Vegeta show so much emotion tonight, it really wasn't like him? Did Bulma get to him? My questions would soon be answered as I heard my door open. Low and behold it was Vegeta! "What do you want?" I still wasn't happy with him, but I wasn't ignoring him like I had when he left me to rot away with my heart in two.

"Did you listen to a word I said girl?" Girl? I was downgraded from woman to girl! How immature of him! "I know for a fact this man isn't the one you're in love with…"

"Oh, so you know me better than I know myself hmm? Please, _do_ inform me on who I love oh great powerful prince of an exploded planet!" Yes, I knew everything about him now. Goku and I talked for hours about him when I was enamored with Vegeta. "You even said yourself that warriors have no need for love, so you have no clue…"

"Oh will you just shut up for _once?_" He yelled at me, forcing me to quiet myself. Even now I still obeyed him out of old habit. I was so used to giving him what he wanted just because I loved him. "I said I have no need for love, I didn't say that I couldn't." He shut the door and leaned on it. "I know for a fact that you still love me."

I knew it was true, but I wanted him to leave me alone, to get out of my life so I didn't have to hear the truth from him and admit he was right. "Really, what makes you say that?" I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the wall my bed was pressed against.

"I know for a fact, you have been acting so childishly by ignoring me because I snapped your poor little heart in half." He smirked. What, was this supposed to make me admit it?

"Bite me, Vegeta." I pouted. "You hurt me so that was a faint attempt at hurting you back, but obviously you didn't even feel a thing." His smirk turned into a scowl so quickly it was inhuman.

"So what, you're going to marry a pathetic human man just to make me see my mistake? You're more of an idiot than I gave you credit for!"

"Vegeta!" I cried out at him, pointing at the door. "GET OUT!" I was livid… more than livid. I wish he would just admit he loved me or just let me make my own mistake and watch me suffer without him.

He growled and slammed the door as I he left my room. I felt a hole in my chest as if my heart was gone. He stole it, and now he was going to keep it in a jar instead of give it back to me.

"I did love you, but you rejected me…" I whispered to myself. "Now I don't know what to think anymore…"


	5. Cath

Chapter 5: Cath…

BSOD: Yes, a Death Cab For Cutie song is the chapter name! I suggest you listen to it so you understand the base of the new chapter!

* * *

There I was at my wedding day. I wouldn't see myself as I looked into the mirror. The only thing I could think about was the regret of not having another go at Vegeta. I should have at least heard him out before I got myself into this mess. But this man, he was always there for me and he gave me concealment when I needed it most. He never mocked me for having discolored eyes and he always thought I was brilliant.

"You look stunning." A breathless Bulma complimented me, dabbing my eyes as I felt tears well up. I wasn't happy about the way I looked. To me, I just looked like I was doing the wrong thing in the wrong dress and the wrong time with the wrong man. Even that analogy hurt my head as I thought it up.

"Th-Thanks Bulma…I don't know what I would have done without you…" I whispered as I eyed Vegeta in the mirror. Go figure, he was always dressed for battle. "It's nice to see you dressed up for the occasion Vegeta…"

I heard nothing but a grunt as I watched him pull his head to the side, refusing to look at me. "It is the formal wear for Saiya-jins. You would have a set too if you just trained a little more and proved yourself a true warrior…"

"I'm not a warrior. No Healer can be, you know that's true…" I whispered to him a bit sad. He knew that I didn't want things to end like this.

"Think what you'd like." He turned and shut the door with a slam.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately…" Bulma whispered to me as she ran after him.

I knew what was happening. He did love me… but it was too late.

* * *

I walked up the aisle feeling the voice in the back of my head nag me to stop, turn around and run. But poor Mr. Briefs would have gotten run over by me. Getting run over in heels wasn't exactly a treat. I made my way up to the groom, feeling his hand on my back. I couldn't go through with this, I needed to be saved. 'Vegeta please, say something…'

"If anyone has a problem with these two being wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace…"

There was nothing but silence. I felt two hot tears run down my cheeks. He didn't care about me, he was just unhappy that I was leaving the house. He was accustomed to me feeding him and training with him. He didn't love me.

"I see, so let us-"

The room gasped which making me open my eyes. Vegeta was walking up the aisle in his usual crossed-arm 'I'm too good for the world' manner. I couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't _possibly_ admit he loved me.

"Sir, please explain as to why these two shouldn't be married?"

Vegeta just smirked up at me. "Because this _boy_ isn't man enough to marry her."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. 'Not _man_ enough to marry' me? Was this his way of saying 'I love you'?

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing a pansy like this would be taking her away to a life of reading books with no colorful paper to stick on people's faces." Now that…that made people even more confused.

"Excuse me, this doesn't concern you!" The groom stood up to Vegeta, not exactly enjoying being called a pansy in front of his bride to be. But surely enough Vegeta landed his fist right in his face, sending the poor man into the wall.

"H-Hey Vegeta you could have killed him!" I struggled as he picked me up into his arms bridal style. Oh the irony of wearing a wedding gown in a bridal position.

"I'm giving you what you want woman, don't complain…" What I want? What did he mean by that? The next thing I knew was that I was up in the sky holding onto him tightly as he flew off with me. Where was he taking me to?

"… You know, you could have just told me you loved me Vegeta…" But_ no_! He had to be a drama Queen and look _so_ cool when he decided to whisk me away for himself. "It would have saved you the destruction of the church…"

"Woman you should _know _I live for destruction." He smirked as we landed at the Capsule Corp dome that had been my home for so long. Oh, how romantic, we were home. "I know what you're thinking…" he kicked the door open then shut with his foot, walking up to his room with me still in his arms. "But you realize we have the whole house to ourselves for a few hours…" Touché… and here I thought this was going to be a twist. Maybe he would say 'let's go train' or something. "Now, let's get onto training." Bulls eye… I was about to go ballistic when I felt my back hit the bed, watching him lock the door. What sort of training was this?

"…V-Vegeta?" I whispered as I watched him take off each article of clothing lining his body. His armor was first, then his jumpsuit and underwear. He was just as my dreams had pictured him. No, he was _godlier_ than my imagination depicted. I stared in awe of his muscular, scared body as he made his way over to me. I shielded my eyes from his crotch. I was still a virgin! I never got to see a penis close up and personal.

"Now's not the time to be shy…" he whispered in a husky voice as he climbed onto the bed, lifting me up in his arms as he planted his lips to mine, kissing lightly at first then moving into a desperation for one another. His hands moved to my bodice unstringing each piece until I felt my body ease. That thing was so uncomfortable! It was like heaven when he threw the dress off of my body. There goes five thousand dollars for a wedding dress, but it was worth it just for Vegeta to tear it off my body.

"W-what kind of training is this?" I panted lightly against his lips as I felt his hand move up to my right breast, kneading it with his fingers as the other hand pinched the nipple of the opposite breast. I was already becoming sinfully wet. Lucky for me, my panties were catching every drop of arousal from my being rather than dripping shamelessly on his thigh.

"The kind where you shut up and enjoy it…" he chuckled lightly as he laid me down against the sheets, moving his lips from my own to my neck. He was turning my body ablaze by doing the minimum. How long had I wanted this? Months? Years? It seemed like I had been wishing for this for forever. He found a spot on my neck that he wanted to mark after searching for only moments. Sucking impatiently on the skin, he moved his restless hands down my curves, running his fingers down the sides of my underwear which earned quite the gasp from me. I was in such a daze that I had left my body for a moment. He snapped me back to reality when he pulled down the wet fabric from my being as his lips moved lower to my collar bone as he nipped and licked curiously at my flesh. "Move your hips up…" he grunted.

I blushed a bit in embarrassment as I complied. I was so inexperienced; this must have been a chore for him, having to do all the work while I took in all the little things he did to me. "H-hanh, Ve-geta…" I moaned his name lightly as I felt his fingers move down to my exposed clitoris. "H-hey!" I anxiously squirmed under him.

"Relax a bit, It won't hurt I promise…" he smirked as his mouth moved lower until his mouth attached itself to one of my nipples. How good was his word? Well, I didn't think about it for much longer. As his digits moved inside of me I felt discomfort at first, but as he moved them in and out of me I felt heat in my belly. He was right to say it would feel good. I should have trusted him more. "I told you…" he whispered as he moved to the other nipple, nibbling on the twin bud before suckling on it rather roughly. My hips were soon bucking with his pumping in and out of me. He made me so wet it shamed me a bit. I was so horny but only for him. "You're ready already hmm?" He teased as he continued to pump in and out, his thumb playing with my bundle of nerves on the top of my entrance. "I make you that horny?"

I shook under him with pleading eyes. I needed him to be inside of me. "P-please, Vegeta, take my virginity…" I whispered to him in the neediest manner I had ever spoken to him in. I was giving him my gift, my one thing that kept me pure. I was saving it for marriage, but screw that! This was a once in a life time opportunity and he had made me so hot and heavy that I couldn't even think straight. I felt him pull his finger out of me, licking them one by one. It was embarrassing to see him enjoy my taste so much. And taking his sweet time to do so! "Please!" I begged him, earning a chuckle.

"Be patient woman, the more you whine the more I want to tease you…" but his erection begged to differ. He mounted himself between my legs as I rested my hands on his shoulders. And with one quick thrust we became one. He was inside of me… and it hurt! I felt his lips push against mine as I cried out in pain. It was as if this was his attempt to apologize for causing me pain. I wanted this, I shouldn't be crying. No pain, no gain. Right? My crying became soft whimpers as he slowly rocked his hips against mine; using his thumbs to wipe away any tears from my eyes. He thrust himself in and out of me until I could only feel pleasure. My mind was clouded with different new feelings as he moved deeper and faster inside of me. I was drawing close to my end as was he. His sweat dropped onto my being, mixing with my own sweat. He moved my leg up over his shoulder as he continued to thrust into me, this time it felt even better. After a moment he twisted me around and placed me on my hands and knees as he thrust into me. As our bodies slapped together I felt myself lose control and clamp around him as I saw nothing but white in my vision.

"Vegeta!" I cried out, hearing him growl lowly as he released inside of me, his seed hot and sticky inside of me. Once he pulled out of me I felt the ooze leak from my being, causing me to shiver. "Vegeta…" I whispered tiredly as he pulled me close to him, covering the two of us in sheets. "I love you…" I whispered against his chest.

"I love you as well, Rinna…" There was a slight disdain in his voice as he muttered his love for me. This just made me giggle. Always a warrior even in the bedroom, never wanting to admit anything that would make him seem weak. He looked to me with a confused expression, his brow furrowed with a pout on his face.

"Just go to sleep almighty Prince Vegeta…" I whispered, closing my eyes. As he rubbed my back with his hand I felt sleep come easily to me. So dreams really do come true… he was my knight and shining armor who saved me from myself. I would always stay by his side even in death. My love for him was eternal, more than anyone in the whole world. I would live for him and die for him.

* * *

Happily Ever After?


End file.
